Clockwork
Bio: Originally named Natalie, Clockwork came from an abusive family which drove her to the point that she gave her stitches. She was later transported to a mental hospital to fix herself, but later escaped and killed her family. She then replaced her left eye with a clock from a pocket watch and now goes around committing murders under the name Clockwork. Powers/Weapons: Powers/Weapons: Clockwork uses two serrated knives as her tools of murder. Attacks: *Knife Throw: Clockwork throws knives at her opponent. *Knife Dancer: Clockwork twirls around with her knives erect slashing away at her opponent. *Slash Dash: Clockwork holds two knives and dashes through her opponent with a slash. *Slashing upper: Clockwork swings both her knives together, in a vertically ascending arc. *Cutting Smackdown: Clockwork leaps in a forward turning motion and swing-smacks her knife downward as she lands. *Crazy Stab: Clockwork launches a string of fencing stabs from her Knives, with the amount depending on the strength of the button pressed, as well as the distance dashed forward. *Throw: Clockwork grabs her opponent, stabs them in the shoulder with her knife, forces them onto their knees, then plants her foot on their chest and kicks them away. *Reverse Throw: Clockwork grabs her opponent, stabs them in the shoulder with her knife, forces them onto their knees, flips herself behind them and wrenches her knife out- the force of which causes the opponent to fall to the ground. Special Move: *Just like Clockwork: Clockwork can go back 4 seconds in time during the match, regaining whatever amount of health she lost in that time and get another chance to bypass whatever attack she was hit with. However, it has to recharge after each time it's used or else Clockwork will daze herself, leaving her open for a attack. Creepy Finishers: *Quick Slicer: Clockwork does a series of slashes, followed by a slashing uppercut. Then, as the opponent is falling, she performs some aerial slashes and the opponent's body falls apart in a bloody mess from being slashed so many times. *Head-Ball: Clockwork stabs the opponent in the neck with both knives. Then she performs a Slash Dash, decapitating them and sending the head flying up in the air. As it falls, she round kicks the head into the "Camera", knocking it over. Friendship: Clockwork's clock eye open and a mechanical Cuckoo bird pops out. It them makes the "Cuckoo Cuckoo" noise. Poses: Intro Pose: Clockwork draws her knives then spins them around and says "Your Time is up!" Winning Pose: Clockwork holds her knives in a way that makes them look like a clock's hands. Victory Pose: Clockwork spins her knives around and says "I told you, your time is up!" Winning Quotes: *"Do you hear that? That's your life ticking away!" *"Your Time is Up!" Arcade Intro: Clockwork, aka Natalie, was enjoying her usual activities of murder. But recently, she felt lonely. Killing on her own just wasn't fun anymore. Then, Clockwork heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Clockwork was eager to meet a new friend so she decided to enter. Theme Song Clockwork's Theme:Shatter Me Featuring Lzzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters